huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia
Julia is a contestant from Survivor: The Amazon. Survivor: The Amazon Julia originally competed on Survivor: The Amazon on the blue Tambaqui tribe. After an immunity win and being sent to Exile Island, the tribe lost the next four. At the first vote, Julia voted with the tribe in unanimously sending home Zana. The women then formed a majority alliance and they, with the help of Skyler sent home Caleb. Susanne then planned on blindsiding Anastasia. However, she was this plan did not work as the women were more unified and Susanne was instead voted out. With more power, the majority of women sent home Gianni. After an immunity win and being exiled again, the tribe lost two more times. The women held a majority again and they with the help of Skyler and Mike unanimously voted out Jai. When Anastasia and Faye had a confrontation, the women wanted to turn on each other. Anastasia and Julia voted for Faye, but the rest of the tribe sent home Anastasia. The Tambaqui tribe was given a lucky break when the tribes merged. Cheryl wanted to join the alliance as she was an outsider. However, they felt she was mistrusting. At tribal, the Tambaqui four voted for Chrissy but the majority sent home Cheryl. Knowing that Tambaqui was without power, Julia switched to the Jaburu alliance, forming a bond with Carly and Stephanie. At tribal, the three voted for James, but Faye was voted out. At the next vote, Julia was considered for the vote, receiving all of them by the Jaburu alliance. However, Carly and Stephanie felt guilty, telling Julia to play her Hidden Immunity Idol. At tribal, she played it and with the only votes that counted, Tambaqui voted out James. Julia then won the next two challenges, saving herself from tribal. Mike had a voting advantage, preventing Carly from voting and voting twice. At tribal, the Tambaqui alliance now had the numbers and reluctantly, Julia voted out Stephanie. She then voted for Elisabeth at the next two tribals, but Mike and Skyler were voted out. Throughout this time, she formed a tight bond with Carly and Elisabeth. When she was the only Tambaqui member left, she aligned with the women and wanted to vote out Brock. She also convinced Jason and Brock was unanimously voted out. She also convinced Elisabeth and Carly at the next tribal to send home Chrissy. When Julia was in the final four and unable to win the final immunity challenge, it was clear she would be the next target. Despite constant efforts to vote out Carly for her under the radar performance, the three Jaburu members stuck together and Julia was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Julia voted for Carly to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Julia, along with Laura, Aida and Joey are the only castaways who were exiled on more than one occasion. **She is the only one of the four to be exiled on their first appearance and the only one to compete on The Amazon and not Survivor: Tocantins. *Out of all the other catsaways in The Amazon, Julia received the record for the most votes cast against her with thirteen. *Dion, Winston and Julia hold the record for the most number of votes negated by an idol, with seven. *She is the highest ranking member of the Tambaqui tribe. *Julia was originally slated to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but was ultimately not chosen for the final cast. Category:Survivor: The Amazon Castaways